Close Your Eyes
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: <html><head></head>After another attack of Ukitake's illness, Shunsui worries that his time is running out with his lover. When Ukitake finds out he comes up with a plan to ease Shunsui's worries. Yaoi! Shun/Uki</html>


A/N: this is my first time writing for bleach and I hope this came out well and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from bleach or any other amine mentioned in this fic. Sadly I don't have enough money to buy them from their current owners.

Summary: After another attack of Ukitake's illness, Shunsui worries that his time is running out with his lover. When Ukitake finds out he comes up with a plan to ease Shunsui's worries. Yaoi! Shun/Uki

* * *

><p>It had been a week. At least Shunsui thought it had been a week. At the moment, time wasn't one of his concerns nor was his status as Captain of the eighth division. If it had been a week, he was sure Nanao would have been on his case, but right now, that wasn't important to him either. Not even the thought of happily getting wasted and avoiding paperwork was on his priority list. The only important thing was the man lying unconscious in the bed next to him.<p>

"Jyuushiro..." Shunsui said softly. "It's been too long. Its time for you to wake up now."

His plea went unanswered, so he continued to sit. Shunsui wasn't going to leave until his lover opened his eyes, no matter how long it took. This attack of Ukitake's illness was worse than any other he had seen. It killed him to see his love in such pain. When he awoke that morning to see his lover hacking and coughing, struggling to even take in a breath, he thought it would be a regular trip to the fourth division barracks.

That's when he noticed the blood.

He had never seen his Jyuu cough up so much of it at once and then when he stopped moving at all, Shunsui acted on instinct and carried him over to Unohana as fast as his flash steps would allow. That had been a week ago and there hadn't been a change since. There were very few things that could scare Shunsui, but the thought of being without his love never ceased to strike fear into his heart.

Unohana tried to reassured him, told him that Jyuu would be just fine, that this attack had just taken a lot out of him and that it would take more time to recover. He heard her but continued to stay by his side. Medical knowledge was one thing, but seeing with your own eyes that the one you love more than life itself is all right is completely another.

He took Ukitake's limp hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "Wake up Jyuu-chan. I need you. Who else is gonna save me from paperwork when Nanao-chan is keeping watch on me? Who is gonna drag me out of the bars only to give me more sake when when get home?" His voice became softer as he continued, "How could I ever fill the hole in my heart if you don't wake up?" He rested his forehead against his lover's cool hand and sighed. "Please..."

He felt the slight twitch of the hand he was holding, but shrugged it off as wishful thinking. Then when the hand tightened weakly around his, he couldn't stop the smile that was beginning to break out over his face.

"You're awake..."

Brown eyes slowly opened and focused on the man in front him. "Shunsui..." he croaked, his voice dry and raspy from its time without use. "What...happened? How long..."

Shunsui tried to reply but he couldn't get any words to form, instead he slowly crawled onto his lover's bed and gently cradled him in his arms. "Jyuu..."

Jyuushiro smiled and raised a hand to rub soothingly at Shunsui's arm. The eighth division captain just held him tighter. "You've been here a week. You had me so worried. I thought that this was it, that this was when I would finally lose you." He couldn't stop the tears that had begun to fall after seeing his lover was all right.

"Shun..." Ukitake croaked. "You should know by now. You're not going to lose me." He reached up and brushed the few stray tears away from Shunsui's eyes. "We've been together for close to two thousand years. I'll always be with you no matter what, I promise."

Shunsui smiled above his lover and nuzzled his face into his hair. "That's quite a promise Jyuu. How will we be able to keep it?"

Jyuu remained silent for a moment before he softly said, "...Close your eyes."

"hmm? Why?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"You wanted to know how we'll be able to keep it and I have a way to start." At Shunsui's slightly confused look, he continued. "It's something Rukia told me she heard in the living world and I haven't been able to forget it."

"Whatever you want. Just tell me what I need to do."

After Shunsui helped him sit up, Jyuu laced their hands together and smiled happily at his lover. "Now close your eyes and repeat after me."

"Like the brightest stars in the darkest skies of night"

"_Like the brightest stars in the darkest skies of night"_

"Hearts that have truly joined will never fade"

"_Hearts that have truly joined will never fade"_

"Even if these hands should ever pull apart"

"_Even if these hands should ever pull apart"_

"The connection between us will never be betrayed"

_ "The connection between us will never be betrayed"_

As Ukitake opened his eyes, he continued to beam. He couldn't explain why, but hearing those words pass between them made him feel an even closer bond to his lover than before. "Never forget that. If I'm not with you physically I want you to remember our promise and always remember I'm right along side of you."

Shunsui didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Everything he was feeling, his Jyuu-chan had already said for him. Instead, he he tilted Jyuushiro's chin up and leaned in for a kiss. As he felt his lover's soft lips against his own, for the moment he had nothing to worry about. His love was all right and few simple words had eased his worries more than anything else in the past. A promise was a promise, and if there was one thing that Shunsui doesn't do is break promises, even when they seem impossible to keep. They've done the impossible before and now there wasn't a doubt in his mind that they could do it again.


End file.
